Smart house functionality is a maturing space, but the opportunity for insurance companies remains largely untapped. Thus, the terms of insurance policies, such as homeowner insurance policies, may not be reflective of the true nature of the risks being insured.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for measuring information relating to an insured risk, such as a residence or structures located on the residence premises, and utilizing that information to make appropriate modifications to insurance policy terms, such as the deductible amount.